Shen Qi Bao Bei
Shen Qi Bao Bei '''''and Kou Dai Guai Shou''' (also known as ''Pokémon Sapphire and erroneously, Pokémon Ruby and Pokémon Diamond) are ports of Pokémon Sapphire to the Famicom by Heggendianzhi in 2006 or later. Overview Similar to Heggendianzi's other published games, the game itself was split into 3 carts with the other two acting as sequels. This comes with a disadvantage that there is no way to transfer the Pokémon between the carts so any Pokémon you originally had are lost. On every cart, you start off with a new party of Pokémon. Compared to the original game, the game attempts to recreate all of Hoenn although split among carts. Because of this, you're unable to backtrack to previous towns depending on the cart and these areas are often closed off. This also makes it impossible to obtain certain Pokémon such as the legendary golems (Regirock, Regice, Registeel) or the fossil Pokémon (Lileep and Anorith) the usual way. Due to how the overworld is programmed, the map does not scroll into the next route, town or city, acting like if you just walked into an entrance of a building or cave. Some cities such as Rustboro City or Slateport City are broken up into several maps. Also, you're unable to obtain the Running Shoes and any of the bicycles so you're stuck walking through the entire game. For some strange reason, the first two carts only contain the first 150 of the Hoenn Pokedex and they all appear to be using stats, types and movesets from whoever they correspond to in the Kanto Pokedex. (Example: Zigzagoon is #12 in the Hoenn Pokedex and Butterfree shares this number in the Kanto Pokedex so Zigzagoon will behave like a Butterfree.) Because of this, it seems as if this game was built off of Henggedianzi's Pokemon Leaf Green port despite the fact that game uses music from the Generation III games as well. This can cause problems with certain evolutions like when a first-stage Pokémon will have a fully-evolved Pokémon's attributes but as they evolve, they'll end up having a first-stage Pokémon's attributes. Despite this, evolution levels don't match up with either game with Pokémon either evolving at Level 7, Level 16, or level 36 with some such as Combusken not evolving at all. Another strange change is that the Pokémon's level-up movesets appear to be based on the Generation II games and not Generation III, similar to Lei Dian Huang Bi Ka Qiu Chuan Shuo. The PC system for storing Pokémon is more akin to Generation II's PC system rather than Pokémon Sapphire's. Also double weaknesses don't appear to exist in this port so attacking a Sandshrew (who behaves as a Rhydon) with a grass attack will only do 2x the damage and not 4x. Several Pokémon attributes were not replicated such as abilities, individual values, effort values and genders. This port also lacks several other elements from Pokémon Sapphire, making it seem rather basic. First off, there are no TMs/HMs in the game. In the case of HM moves, you'll either gain the ability to use them (Surf, Rock Smash, Dive, Waterfall) or have been removed as well as any events associated with them (Cut, Fly, Strength, Flash). This also means Secret Bases were removed since you can't gain the Secret Power TM. The only status in this game is poison (which does not hurt outside of battle) which has caused moves like Thunder Wave or Sing to be retooled into attacks, usually with a high base power. Another move change is that self destruct and Explosion lose the ability to faint the Pokémon after usage so they basically function as highly-damaging normal type moves. A lot of what Pokémon Sapphire introduced such as weather, berries, hold items and (despite the fact their buildings exist) contests are missing. The clock also doesn't function meaning any time-based events were removed as well. Pokémon breeding is also gone and you're unable to obtain any eggs. Shen Qi Bao Bei (神奇宝贝) (First cart) The first cart goes from the beginning to the game to after the battle with Wattson, the third gym leader. For the most part, the game follows through this part of Sapphire rather closely. One noticeable difference is that you can't choose your gender despite the fact the intro shows May riding her bike on the grass. Another major difference is that you don't choose your own starter; as you get Professor Birch's bag, you automatically get a Torchic. While it does show Birch being attacked by a Poochyena, there is no battle that follows it afterwards. Minor changes include: *The moving truck scene is missing as well as the Machokes carrying the boxes. *The PC in your room has no function. *Despite the fact Wally is supposed to be catching a Ralts in the port, you can't encounter Ralts on Route 102 and the battle between him and the Ralts never plays. *Berry Shop does not give out the Wailmer Pail most likely due to the lack of berries. Also you're unable to interact with the NPC behind the counter. *Route 115 (the route north of Rustboro) serves no purpose; the Super Potion here is missing and you're unable to go further due to the lack of Surf this early in the game. This route does not exist in any other cart. *Abandoned Ship and none of the swimmers show up when traveling in Briney's boat. *Brawly's Gym is not dark, making it rather easy to navigate the maze. *Despite the fact that the Flash HM does not exist in this port (and in the original game, was technically not required to travel through Granite Cave), the hiker who originally gives you the HM prevents you from moving any farther until you have the 2nd badge. *None of the smashable rocks are in Granite Cave and combine this with the fact that you can't smash them at all in the first cart makes Nosepass unobtainable. *Seashore House on Route 109 does not give out Soda Pop. *The Trick House on Route 110 is just an empty house here. *Seaside Cycling Road is completely absent from Route 110 most likely due to the fact you can't obtain a bicycle. *Despite the fact that May starts off with a Mudkip in your first battle with her, her 2nd battle has her using Wailmer, Numel and Grovyle. Originally, this team is used if you had Mudkip as a starter. *Attempting the enter the Mauville Game Corner forces you to walk out of it. *Wattson's gym's electric field puzzle is different; there's a female NPC you need to talk to that will unlock the electric gate to Wattson. *Route 110 is missing the Winstrate Family and the smashable rocks are replaced with unbreakable rocks. *Route 118 has no trainers although they show up in the 2nd cart. *Rusturf Tunnel still has the smashable rocks for some reason even though you're unable to break them. Combined with the fact that HM04 is missing from this game and you're unable to enter any Pokémon Contests, Verdanturf Town lacks any purpose in the game. Kou Dai Guai Shou II (口袋怪兽II) (Second cart) The game starts off in Mauville City after beating Wattson and ends at beating Team Aqua in their base. Here, you start off with a Level 35 Combusken and a Level 25 Meditite. Mauville City was changed; to the west and south of Mauville there are fences up preventing you to walk to Verdanturf Town and Slateport City. There's a noticeable drop in quality compared to the first cart. The only overworld music that plays during the whole game is the track that plays in Mauville City. Several NPC trainers appear to be missing and the majority of them don't even have the correct Pokémon at times. This is especially noticeable with Team Aqua as one member appears to have a Cacturne. Also another similarity to Lei Dian Huang Bi Ka Qiu Chuan Shuo is that NPC trainer's in-battle sprites don't match up with their overworld sprites. After Meteor Falls, the wild encounters start becoming more random and generally don't contain the original Pokémon that are supposed to be in that area. Changes include: *Since you can't get HM06 here, you need to defeat the Winstrate Family in order to obtain the ability to smash rocks. *The desert on Route 119 can be accessed even before the 4th gym but the only thing it contains are trainers so you can't obtain any of the wild Pokémon that were originally found here. The map is noticeably smaller as well. **The fossils in the desert are nowhere to be found. *The rest house on Route 111 does not function properly. *The Ninja Boy NPC trainers do not hop out of the ashes or use disguises like in the original. *The Soot Sack and any items you can obtain with it are missing. *Route 114 has wild Plusle and Minun for some reason. *Meteor Falls appears to have wild Medicham and Lunatone only. *The exit to Route 115 in Meteor Falls is missing. *Archie appears to use a male Team Aqua grunt sprite instead of his original sprite when in-battle. *After Team Aqua leave Mt. Chimney, the trainers as well as the Lava Cookie seller that are supposed to show up never appear. *Jagged Path is completely missing, causing you to skip to Lavaridge Town right away. *Flannery's gym appears to have a different design and is much simpler. *For some unknown reason, Flannery is using Wallace's sprite. *After beating the 4th gym, you're able to surf across water. This was probably done since you can't go back to Briney and battle Norman; meaning that only 7 badges are actually obtainable although there are 8 slots on your trainer card. (you gain both badges after defeating Winona) **You won't bump into any wild Pokémon while surfing. *Route 118 only has wild Altaria and Meditite in the grass. *Route 129 has been shortened drastically; it only contains an item, a few ledges and some grass which have Altari, Meditite and Shuppet. *Route 119 has also been shortened and you're unable to surf on this route. The wild Pokémon on this route are Oddish, Doduo, Dodrio, Zangoose, and Tropius. *Team Aqua Admin Shelly in the Weather Institute uses a female Team Aqua grunt sprite in-battle instead of her original sprite. *You're unable to obtain Castform in the Weather Institute. *May's team has changed again but this time containing none of the Pokémon she would use in the original game, having a Swalot and a Sandshrew only. *Winona's gym does not have rotating doors but it does have gates which unlock after defeating trainers. *Route 120 has been shortened drastically, completely removing one part of the route where it contains rain. **Steve is already at the beginning of the route to reveal the Kecleon with the Devon Scope. However, you do not fight the Kecleon here. **The wild Pokémon in this route are Oddish, Gloom, Dodrio, Skarmory and Altaria. *Route 121 now has Oddish, Gloom, Dodrio, Magcargo, Altaria, Cacturne, Shuppet,and Kecleon. *The Safari Zone is smaller and the wild Pokémon you encounter here are mostly different. The Pokémon you can find here are Oddish, Gloom, Doduo, Dodrio, Starmie, Altaria, Solrock, Cradily, Anorith, and Milotic. *Mt. Pyre only contains Shuppet and half of its floors are missing. *Mt. Pyre's summit has Voltorb, Igglybuff, Meditite and Shuppet. *After Archie runs off from Mt. Pyre, you can access Team Aqua's base right away. This is probably due to the fact you can't meet Captain Stern at Slateport City since it's unavailable in this port. *You don't encoutner May near the Lilycove Department Store. *Not a single NPC sells anything in the Lilycove Department Store so if you need items, you would have to travel back to Fortree City. Also similar to the first cart, there's also an intro using the same background but it has your trainer sprite sitting on top of a Wailmer bouncing along the water. Kou Dai Guai Shou III (口袋怪兽III) (Third cart) This cart covers from Lilycove City to the end of the game. Not much is known about it at the moment but one noticeable thing is that it contains Pokémon from #151 in the Hoenn Pokedex and after. Changes include: *You start off with Blaziken and Tropius on the third cart. *Seafloor Cavern has Zangoose, Corpish and Luvdisc. *Victory Road has a a different layout and has Raichu, Altaria, and Shelgon. Trivia *Given how both the second and third carts use sprites from the Generation IV Pokémon games, it's assumed that these series of carts released in 2006 or after. **The third cart's title screen appears to have used the cloud graphics from ''Super C''. *Brawly has a notable sprite error where his feet appear to be cut off. *Despite presumably originating from Mainland China (judging by the use of the simplified Chinese script), the title for the first cart "Shen Qi Bao Bei" (神奇宝贝/神奇寶貝) is actually a name for Pokemon formerly used in Taiwan officially up until February 2016 following the Nintendo Direct announcement of Pokémon Sun and Moon and onwards. Though it should be noted that the Pokemon Adventures manga was formerly published in mainland China under the title "神奇宝贝特别篇", which is most likely where the title comes from. Category:Games Category:Famicom/NES games Category:Pokémon games Category:2006 video games